U.S. Army Corps of Engineers provides housing for military missions in remote international locations across the globe.
Existing military wood structures require skilled labor on site for construction, transportation of raw construction materials to the site of use, multiple days to complete each structure with skilled labor, and approximately 63 separate lumber and fastener components to construct. Existing military wood structures are not relocatable or transportable; and cannot be disassembled except by burning or destruction.
Structures known in the art are shipped by breaking down and packing components. It is a problem known in the art that breaking down a structure to decrease shipping size causes results in complex reassembly and disassembly, requiring tools and personnel that may not be readily available.
There is an unmet need for housing which can be easily assembled from light weight components in situ, and which can easily be shipped using standard shipping containers.